


A secret message

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [219]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, John is so sorry..., Language of Flowers, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Relationship, Secrets, Sherlock Challenge: April 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Two months after Sherlock confronts John about his anger management issues, the doctor knocks on the detective's door...





	A secret message

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With a little help from your friends...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179059) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> The discussion I am talking about is in the little fic "With a little help from your friends..."
> 
> beta-read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was reading Goldman's  _The Princess Bride_  – his recently recovered childhood memories are surely responsible for that! – when he looks up at the sound of Mrs. Hudson opening the door.

_ Maybe it’s him _ …

He knew that John accepted Greg’s list of therapists, that he started seeing someone a day after their confrontation, was dedicated to his anger management group as well as his therapy.  They hadn’t talked, or texted, or emailed for the last two months.

_ 8 weeks, 2 days and 10 hours…  _ Closing his eyes, Sherlock focusses on the conversation below the stairs when he hears well-known steps walking up the stairs.  _Oh God, it is really him…_

A light knock on the door, a small ‘come in’ and John was in front of him. Sherlock was absorbing everything.  _He’s calm, well-rested, a bit shy… and flowers?_

“Sherlock… I won’t stay long. I am here to say thank you. Pushing me away was courageous and what was needed… I’m doing better now, really and..." He pauses. "If you want, only if you're ready… Maybe we can start... texting?" He extends his hands to give the flowers to Sherlock. “I know it's silly, but I know... stupid... but you know about this kind of things... flowers...”

Silent, but bursting with happiness, Sherlock simply nods as he looks knowingly at the bouquet.

**Author's Note:**

> In my imagination, John is giving a wild bouquet of peonies, bluebells, Alstroemeria, yellow roses... A mix of friendship and asking for forgiveness symbolism. 
> 
> But as the florist isn't daft, she puts some few orange roses as well for an undertoned of passion and desire ;-) 
> 
> And of course - of course! - Sherlock spots the orange roses lol
> 
> Sherlock Challenge https://sherlockchallenge.tumblr.com/ (April - Flowers)


End file.
